


Sticky Sweet

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Filming, Food Sex, M/M, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, aren't those two the same thing?, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: It's Junsu's birthday. JaeChun have a surprise for him.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 1





	Sticky Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

When Jaejoong said he was planning Junsu’s birthday dinner, Junsu knew what to expect. Good food, bad karaoke, alcohol. Clingy Yoochun.

When Yoochun said they had a special surprise, Junsu grew wary. A special surprise from JaeChun never, ever ended well for him.

Okay, so there was that one birthday when he walked in on them fucking and he managed to get a lot of blackmail photos of Jaejoong in heels, thigh highs and a camisole, but that wasn’t intentional. The assholes had gotten distracted. Junsu’s dinner burned and JiJi had destroyed the leather wallet and sunglasses the two of them had purchased for him.

But Junsu was floored. Fucking floored. He had no idea what to say or what to do when he walked into Jaejoong’s apartment the night of his birthday and saw his birthday present laid out on the floor, covered in fruit and whipped cream and chocolate.

Changmin was bound to a flat board. He was gagged with a red handkerchief. Every ridge of muscle that was not covered in food was tight, flexed, sexy.

And his abs ... the only place not mostly covered in food, but written in melting red frosting “Happy Birthday Junsu Sarang”.

“You should see what’s inside him,” Yunho said and winked at him.

Changmin growled.

“It took all four of us to get him like this,” Junho added. “Fucker bit me.”

Yunho cooed at Junho, covering his cheek in sloppy kisses. JaeChun pretended to throw up. Junsu met Changmin’s eyes.

“We had to gag him because he wouldn’t shut up,” Yoochun said.

“He did not agree that this was a perfect use for his new gorgeous muscled body,” Jaejoong added.

Junsu stared a little longer, until Changmin’s eyes softened just a little bit, and Junsu knew the look was only for him. He smiled and demanded, “Everyone get out right now.”

They laughed at him.

“I mean it,” Junsu said and shoved his brother and Yunho toward the door. “Go fuck at my house. JaeChun, if I can’t hear you two fucking in the next five minutes, I’m going to be pissed. Get out. I don’t want an audience.”

Junho laughed even though Yunho pouted at him.

“But ... but ... dinner,” Jaejoong said.

Junsu stared at Changmin while removing his clothes. “We’ll order out. Out. Get out.”

“I can’t believe I’m being kicked out of my own living room,” Jaejoong grumbled as Junho and Yunho left.

Yoochun chuckled. “I’ll make it up to you and fuck you so hard--” The door slammed on the words.

As soon as he was naked, Junsu started devouring the fruit off Changmin’s body, smearing chocolate and whipped cream between them. He used his fingers to get to Changmin’s nipples and sucked on them, pulling a weak moan of protest from behind the gag.

“Baby, the maknae, such a gorgeous maknae.”

Changmin glared at him.

With a laugh, Junsu removed the gag.

“It’s about--”

Junsu kissed him. “Shut up, Min.”

With a huff of frustration, Changmin went back to moans while Junsu devoured more of the sweet treats on his body.

“Can’t believe they did this. Can’t believe you let them.”

“I didn’t let them.”

Junsu lifted his head from where he had been licking at the frosting on Changmin’s abs. He raised a single eyebrow.

“I put up enough of a fight to make it look good,” Changmin conceded.

“God, it looks good. What’s inside you?”

“Fucking vibrating bullet.”

Junsu laughed. “Bet that is frustrating.”

Changmin growled.

Junsu sucked his whipped cream-covered cock into his mouth. Changmin shouted his name and Junsu tried for more, gagging on the length. But it wasn’t his mouth where he wanted Changmin’s cock.

He ignored the issues with doing this while covered in sweet sauce, but he didn’t care. He straddled Changmin’s waist, lifted up his cock and slid it through his cleft. Changmin moaned and tried to move and the table twisted. Junsu laughed and did it again, leaving the head at his tight entrance.

“Prep, fuck, Su-hyung, prep yourself.”

“Don’t want to,” Junsu said and pushed down. He gasped as Changmin went beyond the tight ring of muscles. His body froze from the uncomfortable stretch, mouth open in a soundless moan. He lifted up, just enough and pushed down again. His whimper cut off with a high noise.

“Fucking hell,” Changmin whimpered, still thrashing.

Junsu shuddered and with a slippery grip on Changmin’s strong sexy pec muscles, he lifted himself up and down, moaning deeply until he was sitting in Changmin’s lap, his cock completely inside him. Changmin continued cursing the cock ring that Junsu had not noticed. But he smirked down at Changmin.

“All mine until I am satisfied.”

“Fuck.”

Junsu moved, fast, quick, slamming his body down on Changmin’s. His cock pulsed inside of him and Junsu laughed as Changmin shivered through a dry orgasm. He went faster, curling his hips in a way that had Changmin almost falling from him with each bounce. His own cock was pulsing clear fluid, mixing with the mussed up words of icing on Changmin’s stomach.

“God, fuck, you feel so good, maknae. Love your cock.”

Any other day, Junsu would be embarrassed that he came in less than ten minutes, but it wasn’t his fault. He blamed the sex god covered in desserts. And JaeChun. God, it was probably all JaeChun’s idea.

He stopped with Changmin completely inside him. He gripped his erection and stroked himself fast, tugging and whimpering and twisting his hips until his orgasm coiled through him and he shot his release all over Changmin’s sticky chest.

And then he collapsed, body heaving, entrance tightening as he lay against Changmin’s dirty skin and tried to recover.

Changmin whimpered, moving his body, and his cock slipped from Junsu. “Please. Please.”

“Call me hyung.”

“Fuck you, hyung.”

Junsu laughed. He used his hands on Changmin’s chest to push himself up and down, between Changmin’s legs. He slid his hands up Changmin’s thighs, eating a few of the berries that still clung to his skin. Changmin moaned and begged again.

“I love it when you beg,” Junsu said and licked up the length of his cock. “Such a wonderful present for my birthday.”

Changmin cursed at him. Junsu laughed loudly and went back to teasing Changmin’s cock with tiny licks and soft sucks. When the litany of words reached peak desperation, Junsu released the cock ring and sucked Changmin into his mouth.

Changmin screamed and moaned.

Junsu used his hand and stroked and sucked until Changmin was coming. He pulled off at the last moment and shut his eyes and licked at the spraying head of Changmin’s dick and let Changmin’s orgasm paint his face. He sucked him through the end of it and then went back to his skin, mixing the fruit and come and whipped cream and sweat, eating and licking all the way back to his mouth.

“God, I love your face covered in my come.”

Junsu smiled and kissed him. “Should I let you go so we can take a shower?’

“Fuck, please.”

“And then you can give my birthday present.”

Changmin furrowed his brows. “I thought this was your present.”

Junsu started removing the restraints. “This was JaeChun’s present to me. HoHo’s present to me will be to fucking clean up after themselves wherever they end up fucking. I want your present to me.”

“And what should this present be?”

“You’re creative and I have a nice ass. I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

\---

In the bedroom, Jaejoong pouted at the computer screen, glad that Junsu hadn’t noticed his phone filming the entire thing. “You know, that wasn’t as sexy as I was imagining.”

Yoochun pressed kisses along his hipbone, licking up the splatters of Jaejoong’s release.

“Oh well. Just more blackmail.” Jaejoong closed the laptop just as Yoochun sucked his sensitive erection into his mouth. “Round two?”

Yoochun lifted his happy eyes and sucked harshly in agreement.


End file.
